spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KaiserRedGamer/Whitedot System
Overview Note: This is the sequel to my blog ''"Alien Probe Discovered?!" So, according to our telescope, the "White Giant" in K82A is actually a yellow star. The K82A system is 200 light years away. Update of Whitedot System Before we start, here is the protocol: *Planets are numbered least for being the closest to the Whitedot star. *How I made the code numbers for the objects: :: Numbering/Letter numbering is based on proximity to the Whitedot star. :: S - star :: 1 - inner planet (such as K82A-1B) :: B - belt (such as K82A-B2-3A) :: 2 - outer planet :: 2I - gas giant (such as K82A-2IA) :: 2II - ice giant (such as K82A-2IIB) :: 3 - B2 object :: M - moon (such as K82A-1C-M1) :: P - probe (such as K82A-P1) 1. K82A-S1 "Whitedot" : This yellow star is as big as the real-life Sun (of course, as all the objects in K82A is exactly the real-life Solar System.) and all of its objects orbit it. The reason why it is called the Whitedot is, first, K82A-S1 looks white because of UV rays, and second, because it is being covered by another white dwarf, K82A1-S2. 2. K82A-1A "Moonplanet" : This planet is a little bigger than HOM's moon LUN. It has extreme temperatures, very hot in the day and very cold in the night. However, it is not orbiting around a planet, and also it has no moons, that is why it is not classified as a moon. 3. K82A-1B "Vulcan" : This planet has a dense atmosphere of sulfur dioxide, giving it a yellow tint. It is a very volcanic place, and seems to be colonized by the Whitedot civilization. Our astronomers have nicknamed it "K82A Vulcan" because of its characteristics. 4. K82A-1C "Alienhome" : This planet is the home planet of the creatures of the Whitedot civilization, and it seems to be heavily populated, and likewise a booming economy, because of the amount of nightlight it produces. It has one moon, K82A-1C-M1 or Farluna. This planet is the origin of the probe named by this civilization "''Pionier Gamma", or K82A-P1. 5. K82A-1D "Reddesert" : This planet has a thin atmosphere of carbon dioxide, which enables 1C carbon dioxide respiration plants able to survive, and a low gravity, making ascent modules need less fuel and aerodynamics. However, the nature of it is similar to a desert, except that the sand is rust, which gives it a red color. There is water at the north pole of the planet, meaning that most of the Whitedots have colonized this area. Also, there are very high mountains here, even larger than the tallest mountains on HOM and K82A-1C, and they as well are being colonized. Probably, the mountains are used for defense by the Whitedot civilization. 6. K82A-B1 "Inner belt" : This belt is one of two belts here in the system. This is mainly composed of asteroids, which are oftenly spaced out away from each other, meaning probes and spacecraft may pass it easily. The gravities of Reddesert and Gasking make the asteroids stay on their orbits. 7. K82A-2IA "Gasking" : This planet is the biggest among all of the planets, and rendering that it is a gas giant, it is composed mainly of gas, such as hydrogen. A lot of storms occur here, with the biggest the "Great Red Spot". It has 56 moons, and an artificial satellite probably launched by the Whitedots. It "grabs" the asteroids and comets, making the inner planets safe and sound. 8. K82A-2IB "Ringbearer" : This planet has a special yellow hue, as it has an atmosphere composed of ammonia and other gases, such as helium. It also has a big storm, the Great White Spot. On its north pole, it has a hexagonal storm, and, when the south pole is fully facing the Whitedot sun, the south pole has glorious aurora. It is easily recognizable because of its rings. Just like Gasking, it protects the inner planets and includes a new asteroid or comet into its rings. It has much more moons than Gasking. 9. K82A-2IIA "Iceland" : This planet has a thin ring system of frozen methane, and it is noticeable that it has a 98 degree tilt because of the inclination of its rings on its equator. It has an atmosphere of methane, and a probably water-ice ocean because of the absence of big storms. It has 4 moons as well, and will crash into the planet some million years later. 10. K82A-2IIB "Oceanosphere" : This planet is an ice giant, but technically a gas giant, because of probable cold liquid water on its surface. It has a much more dense atmosphere of methane, nitrogen, water vapor, and ammonia than Iceland. It is tidally locked with its moon K82A-2IIB/M1 and will crash into the planet, too to make a new ring system. It has 2 major moons. 11. K82A-B2-3A "Icedwarf" : This planet is located in the outer belt of the system, and is tidally locked with its moon K82A-B2-3A/M1. It has almost no atmosphere, and has very frozen water on its surface. It has 5 moons, and M1 is the only regular moon, as the other moons seem to be got from random outer belt objects. It was known to have an irregular orbit, but Oceanosphere locked Icedwarf's orbit so that it is nearer to their sun. It is the largest object in the outer belt as of now. 12. K82A-B2 "Outer belt" : It is the remnant of protoplanets and asteroids that failed to collide with each other to create new planets. It is located outside the system because of the gravity of the outer planets. KaiserRedGamer (D. I.) (talk) 02:27, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts